The Unexpected
by alexcullen11
Summary: Bella along with Nessi, Rose, Ang, Alice, Leah, and Emily are cheerleaders. Its homecoming, they're LIVE on TV. But what you don't expect it the major twist. What could possibly go wrong? More like what wont go wrong. VIOLENT CONENT. LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

** I don't own TWILIGHT or ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, im simply using them for my own pleasure.**

* * *

Bella's POV

What the hell is that god forsaken sound?

I roll over searching for my retched alarm clock, and when I finally find it I rip it out of the wall and throw it across the room.

"God dammit Bella, what the fuck was that for?" Nessi exclaimed.

"Whoops." I say, not even raising my head. I hear the others snicker at this.

Why on gods green earth did we decided to have a sleepover at my house on a school night, I mean seriously if I were to pick up my head right now im pretty sure that it would look like a disaster area, or a murder scene. No joke, right now there are six girls laying all around my bedroom floor.

"Get your sexy asses up ladies, its time to get ready for school!" Alice. I would know that damn pixies voice anywhere.

"Screw you Alice, why the hell did we let you talk us into spending the night, on a school night?" Emily asked.

"Yea, we didn't even get to go to sleep till four this morning you little pixie bitch, and its only six right now." Leah stated, oh so nicely.

"You guys let me talk you into in because today is the homecoming game, as we make up more than half of the cheerleading squad, and Bella is or lovely captain, we have to be the sexiest ladies in school." Alice finished.

"We already are." Rosalie mumbled from the floor, where she finally sat up and glared at all of us. "So guys, who's up for a group shower?" She asked.

We all looked at each other and just stood up and walked into my giant bathroom, where I started the shower, and we all stripped down and jumped in. We all grew up together, so we were use to seeing each other naked. Sure, there were a few girls that thought we were all lesbians, but all the guys thought it was hot. That part I will never understand.

Once we were all done we got out and started fixing our hair, not daring to touch our makeup since that's Alice's job and if we even attempted it she would have our heads.

I looked around and saw that Alice had already finished and was about to start on Angela's makeup. She had her usual spikey pixie hairdo, and just a little black eyeliner and a silver and green smoky eye. Angela's hair was up pin straight, and had a waterfall braid that had a silver bow with dark green strips braided through it, keeping her hair out of her face. Rosalie's hair was wavy but then had ringlet curls at the bottom and had a silver and dark green zebra stripped bow braided through it. Nessi's hair was its usual copper ringlet curls, with a dark green bow braided through it. Leah's hair was straight, chin length dark brown hair, and it had a dark green and silver bow braided through it. Emily's was straight, and up in a long pony tail with a bow braided through it. I just had my naturally curly chestnut brown hair down with a green bow braded through it. All of our makeup was the same as Alice's.

Once we were done with our makeup and hair we all slipped into our dark green and silver uniforms. When I first joined and put the uniform on for the first time, I swear I almost had a panic attack. It didn't leave anything to the imagination, it was a tank top that cut off at a little before our bellybuttons, so we wore long sleeve short cut dark green under armor shirts under them, but then there were the skirts...they stopped right under our butts, and I absolutely hate the fucking spanks that we have to wear. But, the outfit all together was hot. It got even better when we all got our bellybuttons pierced, that was the cherry on top.

When we were all dressed we put on our letterman cheer jackets and looked at each other, then we all yelled out at the same time,

"SEXY BITCHES!" Then we all busted out laughing.

"Ha, come on guys we have to get to school." I stated, "Who's riding with me in my jeep?" I asked.

"Me!" Nessi, Ang, and Leah screamed.

"So, its Nessi, Ang, and Leah, and me in the jeep and Alice, Emily and Rose in the camaro." I stated.

"Yep, and its not raining today, its suppose to be sunny all day." Rose said with a giant smile. "You know what that means?" She asked.

"NO TOPS!" We all screamed again. Its very rare that we get to ride with our tops down.

Once we finally got into the garage we quickly hopped in and I took the top off my silver jeep wrangler, my baby was amazing to say the least. My friends were shocked when I first got it because its tires are huge, so we practically have to jump to even climb in.

I looked over at Rose in her midnight blue camaro, I loved her car to, it was a true beauty. We looked at each other and smiled, then I pulled out of the driveway first, and Rose followed. It was a very short drive to the school, and when we pulled in Nessi, Ang, and Leah were standing up in the jeep screaming at Alice and Emily who were doing the came thing in the camaro. It was funny as hell, and got even funnier when they started to dance to Applause by Lady Gaga. Every single student was looking at us as we parked, which isn't hard to do since our school only has like 500 students total.

"Come on ladies, we've got cheerleaders to round up, so we can practice," I said smiling, "and I have the perfect way to do it." I said while walking away toward the front office.

"Hello again Mrs. Bella, how are you this morning?" Mrs. Cope the secretary asked me.

"Im good Mrs. Cope, I hope your doing well. Do you mind if I make a morning announcement?" I asked her.

"Oh im doing fine, you just go right ahead dear." She told me smiling. I turned around and smiled at the girls as I walked up to the PA system.

I pushed down the button and started talking,

"Good morning Forks High! This is your cheerleading captain Bella Swan speaking," I said smiling, "as you know today is the big homecoming game." I paused, and started laughing when I actually heard people cheering. Then I continued, "I would like to start off by saying that we will be on an activity schedule today, as there will be a pep rally starting at 12:45." I paused again, because all the girls started screaming 'GO SPARTANS!', "Ha, as I was saying, since there is a pep rally today, I would like for all teachers to please excuse the cheerleaders and football team to the gym. Thank you all for your attention, have a good morning, see you all at the pep rally and one more thing," I looked at the girls and backed up a little from the microphone and we all screamed, "GO FORKS SPARTANS! WOOHOO! NUMBER ONE BABY!"

With that I stepped away from the microphone and thanked Mrs. Cope, who just smiled at us and waved, and walked out smiling and started for the gym.

The atmosphere outside the office was thriving, students were smiling and football players were throwing around a football and some where just checking out the rest of the cheerleaders that were sitting on the picnic tables talking and laughing. I couldn't help but smile, I was pumped up for the pep rally and really really pumped for the game, I mean come on its homecoming. It was a friendly competition for Rosalie, Nessi, Alice, Emily, Ang, Leah and I since we were all on the homecoming court, but so were Lauren and Jessica, two of the cheerleaders on the squad. They absolutely hated all of us, and I would have kicked them of the squad, but they haven't done anything wrong or dangerous to any of the others so I cant.

The guys that are nominated are of course football players, there's Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Tyler and Mike. It was kinda funny that im dating Edward, Rose is with Emmett, Alice is with Jasper, Ang with Ben, Nessi with Jacob, Leah with Paul, and Emily with Sam. All the guys had known each other since they were born, just like all of us. The fact that we were all dating the hottest guys in school, that also rule the football team, pissed Lauren and Jessica off even more, because that left them with Tyler, Mike, or any of the other less important guys.

Since none of us were really paying attention, none of us noticed that a football was flying toward my face, until Edward yelled out,

"Bella! Watch out!" and all the girls and football players gasped, thinking that 'oh god, its about to break Bella's nose'. Right before it hit me dead on in the face, I reached my hand up and caught it perfectly, then threw it in a perfect spiral back to Edward who caught it looking shocked as hell, along with everyone else. All they did was stare, it was extremely unnerving. After a little while it was starting to piss me off.

"QUITE FUCKING STARRING AT ME!" I screamed, "yea, I get it im a girl, yes im also a cheerleader, and yes, I CAN THROW A FUCKING FOOTBALL, NOW STOP STARRING AT ME AND CLOSE YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTHS BEFORE YOU START CATCHING FLIES!" I then finished my little rant with, "please."

That seemed to snap everyone out of it and all the guys just started smiling and Edward walked up to me, kissed me, then said, "Sorry babe, love you." I just looked up and smiled at him and nodded. Then I walked up to a picnic table, hopped up and turned to face everyone and said,

"OK guys, who's ready for the pep rally!" I asked.

"WE ARE!" They all screamed back.

"Who's ready for the big HOMECOMING GAME?!" I screamed.

"WE ARE!" They all screamed even louder. I looked up and saw students and teachers peaking out of the classroom windows smiling.

"Who's gonna win?!" I asked.

"WE ARRREE!" With that I did a double backflip off the table and said,

"Of course we are!" I paused and looked around at everyone, "CAUSE WHO ARE WE?!" I screamed.

"SPARTAAIIINS!" Everyone screamed.

"AND WHAT DO WE DO?!" I screamed even louder.

"WE WINNNNNNNN!" They all screamed, then looked at me smiling, waiting for what was next. I looked them all in the eye and finally said,

"Damn right we do." With that everyone started screaming out 'woohoo's;, and 'oh yea's.' All I could do was laugh, then I finally gathered up the rest of the cheerleaders and we walked into the gym to practice.

*an hour later*

"Dammit Jessica, what the hell was that?" I screamed looking at her again, we had gone over this a million times already and she still wasn't getting the damn cheer right.

"Oh sorry Bella, was it not perfect enough for you?" Lauren sneered at me. I just looked at her and after breathing deeply said,

"Oh im sorry Lauren, I didn't mean to just get onto Jessica, im talking to you to." I paused after saying that in a sickly sweet voice, by now all the football players were sitting on the bleachers watching intently, then started again, " You two seem to be having a hard time getting one of our easiest cheers we have, and I will not let you make us all look like total and complete dumbasses. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME.?" Yea, I still wasn't done yet, "Cause if you don't then I don't have to let you cheer tonight, let alone ever again. Now answer me, respectfully please." I finally finished with a 'don't fucking test me' glare.

"Yes Bella." They said in unison. I nodded then asked,

"OK, thank you. Now girls start from the top again please." They all nodded.

Alice, Nessi, and I were flyers. Rose was one of my spotters, along with a Junior named Taylor, and another senior named Ashley. Emily was one of Nessi's spotters, along with a freshmen named Aden, and a junior named Lannee. Alice's spotters consisted of a sophomore name Maggie, a freshmen named Gemma, and senior named Reagan.

Then there were Leah and Angela, they were the two that did the major stunts. None of the other girls could do anything they could do.

Jessica, Lauren, a junior named Megan, and a two sophomore twins named Tanlee and Anne were the girls that stood at the front and did the cheers. They could do splits, walkovers, herkees, all the easy stuff, but they HAD to know then damn cheers perfectly.

Now we were going over the cheer that the bitch twins couldn't get,

"OK girls, cheer number one!"

"Hey, Hey you!  
Get out of our way,  
because today is the day,  
we will blow you away!" I really liked that one, it was really cute, because at the end you blow a kiss to the right.

"Good job girls," I say smiling, "number two, take it from the top."

"We'll put you to the test.  
We'll fight for FHS  
the green, silver, and white.  
We'll fight with all our might  
F-H-S we are the best!"

"Good job girls, that's all we needed to go over for now. Now, everyone get to your places the pep rally is about to start!" I finished smiling. I then grabbed my six girls and went to the middle of the gym floor. None of the students knew that me had gotten t-shirt guns, I knew they were gonna love it.

It didn't take very long for all the students and staff to make their way into the gym and find their seats. The gym was now packed, all the grades were in their sections, I could see the cheerleaders waiting near the locker room where they would grab the banner for the football players to run through. I could also see a lot of parents here, all smiling and watching their kids. What I didn't know was that there was a news team here, Rose was the one that pointed it out and waved the crew over.

"Hello girls, my name Jackson Waid and im here with FOX6 news. We heard that tonight is Forks Highs homecoming game and we were wondering if we could film and air the pep rally and the game tonight?" He asked. I didn't see anything wrong with it, and I saw our Principle nodding saying it was fine.

"Hi! Im Bella Swan, im the cheerleading captain. Tonight is our homecoming game, and our Principle has informed us that it would be ok for you to film. Now if you want to go ahead we can start the pep rally when your ready." I told him smiling. He nodded and pointed to the camera.

"ON AIR IN 3, 2, 1!" The camera guy said pointing to Jackson.

"Hi, this is Jackson Waid reporting LIVE to all the FOX6 viewers from Forks High School, home of the Spartans." He explained to the camera. He then walked over to the girls and me and started talking again, "Im here with Bella Swan, captain of the Forks High cheerleading squad and some of her fellow cheerleaders." He said smiling at us, while all of us just waved. "Now we are going to move to the side and let the pep rally get on the way."

"Hello Forks High!" I said into the mic.

"WOOOOOOHHOOOOOOO!" I got in response.

"I hope everyone is having fun!" I responded.

"HEEECCCKKK YEAHHH!" They yelled.

"Good!" I paused, "Now if ya'll will help me welcome our very own FORKS HIGH SPARTAINS!" I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Was the response, along with a whole lot of foot stomping and wolf whistles.

Then the cheerleaders came out with that banner, and the next thing we knew the football players were running through it acting like idiots. All I could do was smile.

"Now, if Mr. Edward Cullen would please come forward!" I said, smiling toward Edward. He just walked over smiling sweetly.

"Can everyone kindly welcome our football captain?!" I yelled toward the bleachers. Everyone started chanting Edwards name, and he was distracted that neither him, nor the rest of the football players noticed the cheerleaders sneak up behind them all. Then all of a sudden all the girls pull out colorful silly string and a few air horns and spray them all. They all surprisingly scream like little girls when the horns go off, which is priceless since its being aired live. All the cheerleaders are laughing so hard their crying, along with the coaches.

"Oh gosh guys, thank you so much for a good laugh, im pretty sure everyone watching this one LIVE TV just enjoyed it as much as we did." I say while pointing toward the camera laughing my ass off again. Then all the football players looked over at me and glared, I new something was about to happen so I tried to run but Edward caught me around the waist before I could and I squealed like the little girl I am. Then all the guys stalked forward...

"Guys...!" I screamed...

* * *

**Cliffy...mwahahaha. Yeah sorry, not sorry.**

**I'll post another chapter soon, as long as I get some reviews.**

**Thank ya'll for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, Stephene does, I just use her characters for my own pleasure.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"I cant believe you guys did that!" I screamed at all the guys, "especially on LIVE TV! Fucking assholes." I mumbled the last part under my breath, but was answered with chuckles. I seriously cant believe they covered me in silly string then threw me back and forth like it was a stupid volleyball game.

"Hey Edward..." I whispered into his ear.

"Uh, yeah babe?" He asked skeptically. I would be a little scared to if I had just pissed off my girlfriend. I leaned in closely and whispered into his ear,

"You remember what I said about what would happen if you guys won tonight?" I paused so he could answer, all he did was nod so I continued, "Yeah since you guys decided to do what you did..." I cut off again, turned around and grabbed the bullhorn Alice was holding, looked at him and pressed the button, "THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN." I finished and walked away, leaving him speechless and all the guys laughing hysterically. All the girls were just smiling, so I walked up and grabbed then, and led them toward the football field.

"Come on ladies, we have work to do, and I have a feeling Alice is going to want to make some touch ups on my appearance." I finished and looked over at Alice, who just nodded.

2 hours later

"I don't know why y'all even try, cause our guys are way to fly!" The entire crowd was cheering with us, screaming for our guys to get us a touchdown, the second quarter is almost up and we're tied 14-14.

"Looks like Edward Cullen is looking for a way out of this one, Jasper is wide open, he goes long and-and...TOUCHDOWN FORKS SPATAINS!" The crowd goes wild. Sure, right now its only half time, which means its time for our half time show, then the crowning of homecoming King and Queen, but there is to much energy to burn to not go insane.

"Bella are you ready to receive your crown?" Alice asked me while hopping up and down.

"Ha, Ali-cat what makes you think im going to get it, all of you guys are just as pretty as me, if not prettier, and your all just as popular." I told her while looking for Edward.

"Bella you know tha-"

"Ha your right Swan! Me and Jessica are way prettier than any of you, and way more smarterer and popular, people only like you because your a tramp who always has her legs open." Lauren stated while cutting of Alice. All the other girls just stared at her, looking extremely pissed off. It looked like Rosa and Leah were about to say something but I held up my hand and cut them off.

"Oh yeah Lauren, you guys are way smarter than Bella is, I mean who knew that you were suppose to state your own name before the other persons, or that more smarter was correct. Oh and yea, you guys are also way prettier than all of us, I mean look at your perfect orange spray tans, and your fake blonde hair and brown roots, and don't let me forget about your failure at a nose job." Anf paused looking them in the eye, "I mean how could spunky little Alice compare to that, or gorgeous super model Rose for that matter? Lets not forget about all the other girls, you know, Bella, Nessie, Leah, Emily, and all the other girls on this squad!"

"Oh, shutup Webe-"

"Don't you dare Stanley! All you two do is put everyone down, whether its a girl, or a guy, if they are on this squad or off, all you two know how to do is be rude, heartless, jealous bitches! Look around, every other girl on this squad is natural, not fake like you guys." Nessi finished. First Ang, now Nessi...damn, I was kinda shocked that Nessi or Ang would ever talk to someone like that, but I was damn proud of her, of both of them, and now I was about to put Jessica and Lauren both in their place, for the last time.

"Screw you, you stupid ugly fucking ginger!" Lauren yelled, and I was seeing red, but I wasn't alone, no, that was Edwards little sister and all the football players were standing behind Jessica and Lauren and two in particular looked ready to kill. But no, she wasn't done yet, "You know I don't fucking see what the hell Jacob see's in you, your nothing. Just a piece of trash on the bottom of my shoe, your not worthy of him. Just like Bella isn't worthy of your brother, she's a piece of shit to and Jess and I are way better choices, and im about to make them see that." Just like that, Jessica pulled back her fist and swung at Nessie and Lauren swung at me, but I caught her hand before it could do any damage and flipped her over my shoulder using her own momentum, then I turned her over so she was face down in the turf and kneeled down on her back.

"Don't you ever swing at me again bitch, do you understand?" I hissed in her ear. All I got in return was a small nod but I wasn't satisfied, "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" That time I got a breathless yes and a rapid nod. "Good." I said standing up. Then I looked around and everyone had a shocked look on their face, sure some of them were aimed toward me but most of them were looking toward Nessie and Jessica.

"Oh god Nessie?! Are you ok?" I asked panicked because I couldn't see through everyone.

I was shocked when I got through the crowd and saw Emily standing over Jessica, who had what looked to be a broken nose. I seriously wasn't expecting that, Emily is such a sweet girl and I'd never seen her even raise her voice, so seeing that she had hit Jessica...I was just speechless, but then I remembered Nessi and started panicking again until my eyes landed on her. She was just sitting on the ground looking shocked, she had a slight bruise forming on her jaw and that really pissed me off, but I pushed aside my rage for a minute so I could check on her.

"Ness, sweetie...are you ok?" I asked her quietly, approaching carefully. I squatted down in front of her and looked at her, "Ness, hun you gotta answer me. Please tell me your ok, at least so Jake and Edward wont panic." I begged her, and that seemed to snap her out of it and she immediately raised her hand up to her jaw and winced.

"Yea...um I...im fine I think, but...um my face really hurts." She mumbled. Seeing that she was in pain made me see red again, but I calmed down for her.

"Yea I know, let me get you an ice pack...ok?" I asked her.

"Yea, um please...thanks." I nodded.

"No problem sweetie." I told her, then looked around, about to get up when a hand stopped me, holding out an ice pack and a towel.

"Here Bells, is she ok?" Jasper asked me, handing me to towel and ice pack.

"Yea, she's fine, her jaw just hurts and there is going to be a nice bruise there soon." I told him, bending back down to help Nessi over to the bench and I told her to hold the ice there and not to move it or her jaw to much.

"Yeah I figured that, at least its not broken but Jessica got her good before anyone could stop her, and I see that you put Lauren in her place...you gotta teach me that move some time darlin." He finished with a smirk.

"Ha yeah no problem, I need to go tell Lauren and Jessica that im done with their shit, and by then they should announce homecoming King and Queen." I told him, laughing.

"Oooooh can I watch?!" He asked like a little kid on crack.

"Ha yea Jazz, lets go gather everyone up." I told him, then turned to Nessi, "Hey Ness, you wanna come watch me tear those two bitches a new one?" I asked her with a wink. She cracked as much of a smile as she could and nodded while laughing, "then come on hun." We waited till she caught up before we started walking over to the group that surrounded Lauren and Jessica.

"Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley." I stated loudly, waiting for them to look at me, along with everyone else. "I hear by dismiss you from the Forks High Cheerleading Squad, and as the Principle kindly informed me, you are also suspended for three days, and have detention for two months." When I finished everyone was glaring at them, while they both had tears in their eyes, and were looking at the ground, and to rub salt in their wounds, "I want those uniforms, cleaned and returned to me on Monday, understand?" I asked, and was rewarded with two nods.

Before anyone could say anything else they started calling for the homecoming court,

"Hello Forks High Spartans and welcome Olympia High Mountain Lions! As most of you know, tonight is our Homecoming and now we are going to call the Homecoming court, when your name is called please walk out to the center of the field."

"Emmett Austin McCarty and Rosalie Lillian Hale" Wow, Rose is gorgeous as always and Emmett is skipping like and idiot.

"Jasper Luke Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon" Aw, they just look so adorable.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan" Oh, wow look people are cheering.

"Jacob Tyler Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen" They are so cute, and Nessi's jaw looks a little better.

"Sam Eli Uley and Emily Callie Young" Emily looks beautiful, and im grateful that she stuck up for Nessi.

"Paul Jason Lahote and Leah Taylor Clearwater" Leah is just smiling and laughing, and Paul looks...happy. Wow.

"Ben John Cheney and Angela Leigh Weber" They look so nerdy and innocent...it adorable!

"Mike Colin Newton and Riley Elizabeth Corley" Oh wow...No Jessica.

"Tyler James Crowley and Ashley Jane Vargas" Damn, real surprise.

"There was a change in the last two females chosen, do to an issue earlier, but now this is our Homecoming Court, can everyone please give it up for them?" That statement made everyone scream, it was deafening but just made us all smile and laugh.

"OK, OK everyone. Now, for what everyone's been waiting for." When he paused I took the time to look at all my friends, they all looked so happy just joking around being ourselves it felt like we were invincible and that nothing could possibly ruin that for us. This was our senior year and we were going to have one hell of a time, I could tell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I know my stories aren't that great, but that's because im new to this and I don't have a Beta.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Thanks.**

**-_ARC_**


End file.
